


the boy of my dreams

by lovingwoosan



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingwoosan/pseuds/lovingwoosan
Summary: wherein minho is a very talented painter who has always wanted a relationship. he would always get these weird dreams of this imaginary boyfriend and one day he ends up painting that boy. but what happens when that boy shows up at his front door?
Relationships: Han Jisung/Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, seo chanbin/lee felix, yang jeongin/bangchan
Kudos: 21





	the boy of my dreams

𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲 

minho sat in front of the canvas staring at it. he was stuck. he had no idea what to paint. everyday he would come out and paint and he would always have something in mind, or at least a small idea. but this time.. he had no idea. he sighed softly before picking up the paintbrush. finally. he had an idea

for a few hours he let the paintbrush move on the canvas before finishing. finally. minho stood up, streching his limbs gently. he sighed heavily and looked at the painting. it look exactly like the boy in his dreams, just as he wanted.

he watched as it slowly started to get dark before walking back inside his house smiling at his small cats who tried to get out “ill take you all out tomorrow im super hungry” he said before walking to the kitchen

he quickly made some ramen and sat at the table “ooo smells good!” he said with a giggle before putting on a random video on his phone. he ate as he watched the video

soon he finished and cleaned up his mess walking to the bathroom so he could take a quick shower, once done he did his skin care routine, brushed his teether and walked to his bedroom. he crawled under the blankets, yawning softly as his three cats laid with him “today was a long day hm?” he said gently petting dori’s forehead, his eyes half open. he soon slowly drifted off into deep sleep.. having yet another dream about the boy.

𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝘁𝘄𝗼 

minhos eyes slowly fluttered open when he heard his door bell ringing. he groaned softly and stood up streching his limbs as his cats followed behind him, biting his pants 

“hey stop that” he groaned and pushed them away gently “bad babies. but i still love you” he smiled and patted one of their heads gently before walking to the front door slowly opening it revealing a familiar face 

too familiar... was he dreaming again? why was the boy from his dreams right in front of him? the boy that he was practically in love with? is he real? no no.. he cant be real

minho blinked many times, rubbing his eyes hoping the boy would go away. but he didnt “u-uh my car broke down.. i really need to use the bathroom..” the boy spoke up 

wow it was real.. it seemed impossible “o-of course!” he said and moved to the side to the boy in


End file.
